Goodbye My Almost Lover
by decoratedxemergencee
Summary: The sequel to everyones a little crazy. Basically Kyo's thoughs at Yuki's funeral. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I'm back with the highly anticipated (not really lol) sequel to _Everyone's A Little Crazy. _Thanks to the people that reviewed. For the people who wanted me to bring Yuki back to life I'm sorry. He's already dead

and the sequel has to go with the original. But don't feel bad because in my future fics he will be alive and well. Well enough of my drabbling... ON WITH THE FIC!!

There were flowers everywhere. In the backround soft church hymms could be heard throughout the cemetary. Yes today was the day. The funeral of Yuki Sohma. All of the members of the Zodiac attended.

Even Akito though he seemed a little upset that Yuki's death wasn't by his hands. Yes all the members of the family (and Tohru) were mourning at the loss of the beloved rat. Everyone but Kyo, who was in the back

of the church and was visibly angry._"That damn rat,' _thought Kyo "_Always has to have all the attention even when he is fucking dead!" _But inside Kyo knew he wasn't angry at the rat. He knew he was mourning the

loss more than anyone at the funeral.

"For anyone who wants to see Yuki Sohma before we close the casket please come up now," announced the preacher. Kyo stood up and made his way towards the casket. He didn't want to, it was just

expected of him. He stood behind 12 other weeping Sohma's, and several other people he did not know. The line was going faster than expected, and realization struck Kyo. He was TERRIFIED of seeing Yuki's body.

Three more people left "_Oh No!", _thought Kyo _"I have to get out of here I don't want to see his body." _ Two people left _"Oh God I don't know if I can take this. Oh crap its to late now" _ With his eyes closed Kyo slowly

walked up to the casket. _"On the count of three I will open my eyes. ONE TWO THREE..._

Kyo opened his red eyes to a sight he never wanted to see. There lied Yuki his cousin and his rival in a wooden casket. His eye's were closed and he was wearing what seemed to be a very expensive tuxedo.

He was surrounded by lilacs and snow white roses. The rat looks beautiful even in death. Suddenly all of Kyo's emotions came out at once. He quickly ran out of the cemetary. As soon as he was out of earshot of

everyone else at the funeral Kyo sat down and cried. He cried like he never had before. "That damn rat!," Kyo screamed "Why did you have to leave me here by myself?" "Was it because I am with Haru now?" Kyo

asked so loud he was pretty sure even Yuki heard him. "You ignorant rat! I could've loved both of you! You, me and Haru we could've all been together, it's just like you to always jump to conclusions"

Kyo suddenly felt someone pulling him close into a tight embrace. He turned around about to punch the lights out of who ever witnessed him crying. Just when he was about to knock the guy into next week, he

realized that it was his cousin/lover Hatsuharu Sohma. "You O.K. love?," asked Haru in a concerned voice. "Yeah I'm fine," Kyo said "I just wasn't ready to see his body lying there like that. He looked so weak so

different from the Yuki I know." "You know it wasn't your fault love," stated Haru "I heard you screaming from inside the cemetary. We both could've loved him. He really just jumped to conclusions." "Do you think your

ready to go back to the ceremony? They're about to lower the body into the ground." "Yeah I think I'm ready."

With that they both stood up Haru grabbed Kyo's hand and they walked back to the tombstone. They made it just in time the body was almost half-way into the ground. _"_ Good bye my friend, good bye my

rival, good bye my cousin, and good bye my almost lover." Kyo whispered so softly he didn't hear himself.

Lol are your eye's bleeding from the terribleness of this? For some strange reason My Chemical Romance's 'Helena' helped me write this story. Maybe it was the part when Gerard was saying 'and whats the worst you take from every heart you break' maybe i dont know lol.

I need your guys help. I have two stories whirling around in my head. One is a humorous lemon between Haru and Kyo. And the other one is another angst one between Haru and Kyo. In your reviews tell me which

one you want me to write. the one with the most reviews wins. And for the record does anybody want to be my mentow on fanfiction? I need someone to inspire me to wrie my stories. Put that in tour review if you want to be my mentor. Well thats all for now bye

xo,

decoratedxemergencee


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys!! I know your not suppose to use chapters as A/N but this is the only way you would see it...

I need your help I have two stories whirlling around in my mine right now and I dont know which one two write. So you guys vote and choose which one:

Hey A Cupcake: A humorous lemon about how Kyo gets Haru into bed with him (lemon included)

Or...

Some Call It Murder: Another angsty murder story. I'm pretty sure this is the last angst left in my system for now LOL.

So anyway review and tell me which one you like. Oh and if you would like to be my mentor or my BETA put that in your review too

xo,

decoratedxemergencee


End file.
